Keep Those Green Eyes Open
by Pixielullaby
Summary: "It's like waking up.." Karma's just tired.. Amy's been wide awake for months..
1. Where Are You?

_Okay, so I'm not exactly knew here, but I've just recently started posting. _

_After watching the season finale, I just had to write something for it. After the episode, I suddenly started seeing Karma as "The Bad Guy" in the situation. So I decided that everyone needed a little redemption._

_Disclaimer: _**Hahahah! XD You are hilarious! You think if I owned Faking It the season would have ended like that? You'd have witnessed a Karmy Apocalypse my friends..**

They both realized early that their friendship was an unlikely one. Being best friend's with the person that you slept with even though they were in love with the person you were in love with, wasn't exactly something considered Normal around Hester. That's saying a lot, considering they were talking about a school that _actually praised_ two girls for being lesbians. However, as strange as the friendship was, it was oddly comfortable.

After their drunken night together Liam and Amy realized that they _actually_ had a lot in common, the obvious being their mutual heartbreak over Karma. Whom they'd been _slighly_ avoiding since the wedding. They found it surprisingly easy to keep out of her sight when the two stuck together, both asumed it was her lack of will to talk with _Amy._ They had decided together that Karma would most likely be angry at Amy for A.) Going all psycho on her, confessing her feelings. And B.) for sleeping with Liam, Which was _literally_ the one thing that Karma _didn't_ want to happen. To Amy's surprise, Liam didn't go running to Karma once they'd realised she'd most likely chosen him. Insted he took Amy out for icecream. Just looking in on their unique dynamic, one even might assume they're related, or at the least step siblings.

Speaking of step siblings, since the wedding Lauren and Amy have practically become joined at the hip. Anytime that Amy isn't hanging out with Liam she's usually with Lauren. On some occasions they even get together, Lauren, Amy, Liam, Pablo, and Shane, to catch a movie or a late lunch after spending their Saturday morning at the mall. It seemed that without Karma Ashcroft to worry about, everything was simply.. Well, _Simple.._

After a week or two Amy found herself starting to question a lot of things. 'Why had everything been so _difficult_ with Karma around?' 'Why had she spent her _whole life_ thinking that she was unlikable when she had been involved with Karma?' And the one question that was almost concerning to her, '_Where was Karma?_'

Sure, Amy had been trying to avoid her for the first week or so, but after a while she noticed that, While she and Liam were busy trying to stay out of Karma's view, Amy hadn't _actually seen_ Karma in almost two weeks. That's nearly fourteen days of not seeing the _one_ person she'd spent her life constantly looking for. It was a little unsettling.

She'd been riding to school with Liam or Lauren everyday, not giving her a chance to see if Karma was even _at_ the bus stop, let alone going to school. She'd spent her class time in the front corner of the room usually next to Shane or Liam. She spent her lunches at either Lauren's table, with Shane, or in the art room helping Liam with his latest projects. Amy had even spent a few days just lounging around with Oliver on the steps beside the school. She hadn't realized that her subconscious had _actually_ cut Karma out of her daily routine completely.

Amy found it quite disturbing, the fact that it was that easy to just forget about someone she'd literally spent her _entire_ life with. How could she just forget Karma? Karma was the girl who Amy loved. The girl that kissed Amy's first scraped knee. The one that made sure Amy's first loose tooth was properly wiggled free and taken home so that Amy could collect her "_Tooth fairy Dollar._" (Personally Amy thought the idea of a rich little fairy that specifically collected baby teeth was simply ridiculous, but Karma somehow convinced her that it was a real thing.) Karma taught Amy to ride a bike because her mother was "_Too busy, Sweetie._" Karma took Amy to the Zoo for the first time. Karma was always there for everything. Amy's first A+. When Amy broken her arm. The first fight she'd ever been in. (Which she had Won by punching the girl that called Karma "_A stupid, Ugly_" square in her lying, snot-nosed, ten year old face.) Hell, not only was Karma _there_ for her first kiss, Karma had _been_ Amy's first kiss.

Amy was seriously freaked that it had been _that_ easy to just forget, literally, _everything_ that had ever happened to her.

Amy was even more flabbergasted by the fact that nobody, not even Irma the lunch lady had seen Karma in the past five or so days. The fact that Irma had _actually_ said "_Five or so_" indicating that there _could_ be _more_ than five days that Karma had been unaccounted for since the wedding. '_Shouldn't someone have been watching her?'_

Then Amy had an idea..

"Oliver.."


	2. Keep Dreaming

_Alright, I have a general plot for this story now. So the good news is I'm no longer winging it :D The bad news is I'm really good at winging it :/_

_Disclaimer:__** No seriously stop XD My sides hurt! I own nothing guys.. but if I did here's what it would go like..**_

Amy had found Oliver sitting in his monitoring room. He always left the door unlocked when he was in there, just in case Amy was feeling chatty. She'll admit though, that it was a bit rude for her to just barge in on him like that and demand for him to "_Find Karma_." Lucky for her, he'd already seen her coming and had immediately pulled up Lauren, Karma, and Liam on the monitors.

"You looked angry.. I just decided to find your _natural_ enemies first.." He'd laughed after saying it. His awkward, funny, Oliver laugh. Amy liked that laugh.. But she didn't like how the owner of that laugh had referred to Karma as her "_Natural enemy._" In _what_ universe is Karma being her enemy considered "_natural_."

Of course since "_The Break Up_" people have just stopped associating Amy with Karma. The _entire_ school just took Amy and Liam's sides. The homosexual population of Hester flocked to Amy like gay moth's to a flame, after assuming her the only "real lesbian" at school.

Instead of _Amy and Karma_ and _Liam Booker_. It was suddenly _Amy _and _Liam Booker_.

The talk around school had un-involved Karma to the point where Amy had almost forgotten that there _was_ a Karma Ashcroft.

She nodded as she realized that Oliver was still there and she set out towards the first floor girl's bathroom. The bathroom was right beside the old art room on the opposite side of the school. The only time that room was used was for overflow projects that no one wanted, which made the hall traffic in that area almost none existent. The only people that lingered in that direction were druggies and misfits, the kids the didn't want to be found. If Karma had been there lately that would explain why nobody's seen her. Anyone that might have seen her, either wouldn't know her by name, or would have refused to nark her out.

Amy opened the door slowly and stepped in, making sure to stay on her tiptoes. Amy had a lot of special talents for as quirky as she really was, like her dancing, and ability to be a ninja (In theory) whilst sneaking around places. Also, she could do a perfect cartwheel. '_Not that it matters, but still_'

Amy heard soft breathing coming from the farthest stall, looking under the door she saw Karma's shoes, sticking out from the curled up material of her dress. '_Has she really just been here crying?_'

Sure, Karma could be irrational but crying over Liam for five _(or so)_ days, seemed a bit much.

"He's not _that_ good in bed.." Amy had said out loud. Not loud, but _out_ _loud._ She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she was also suddenly jealous of _Liam Booker_, her _best friend._. Except, Karma was supposed to be her best friend.

"Amy.." Karma half gasped from the other side of the door.

Amy didn't know what to do. She'd gone off on Karma at the wedding, what was she going to do now? Comfort her because of Liam? The same reason she'd yelled at her before? What did Karma even want? Why was she even upset?

"I hate love.." Karma squeaked from behind the door again.

Okay.. _That_ hit a nerve in Amy.

"No you don't, Karma. You love love.. You're Karma.." Except Amy wasn't so sure.

The Karma she knew wouldn't have disappeared for a week. The Karma she knew could never say that she '_hated love_.' To be honest, Amy wasn't even sure she _knew_ the Karma behind that door. She didn't even know if it _was_ Karma. She hadn't seen her in _weeks._ The girl on the other side of that door _could_ be some weird, sad, druggy girl, that just _thought_ she was Karma because that's what Amy had called her. Amy had a _very_ recognizable voice.

"No I don't. Love is.. It's like waking up.." She insisted "It always happens even if you want to keep sleeping.." She sobbed "I just wanna keep sleeping Amy.. But I wake up. I wake up and you're there.. I just want you to go away so I can keep sleeping but I keep opening my eyes.."

Amy had had enough, If Karma wanted to sleep then Amy would leave.

"Look if love is like waking up Karma, I haven't slept since that first kiss.. I'd kill to get some sleep but I'd dream about you anyways so there would never be a point.. I don't want to sleep.. I just want to wake up next to you is all.."

"How can you wake up if you don't sleep?" She asked.

"If I were next to you, I'd find a way.." Amy answered "I'd be the same for you if you were next to Liam.. Only I love you more than that.." She said before walking out to go find the boy in question.

If Karma wanted to sleep, Karma could sleep.

Amy just hoped that she'd wake up soon..


	3. Perspective Art

_OhhhhhKay...So I was just trying to get into the Liam/Amy dynamic here. Lauren shows up just so you can have a little more of that sisterly bonding, but other than that this is just a "for fun" kind of chapter. Not super important to the plot, it just kind of builds onto the characters. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: __**You guys are some serious jokesters XD No I do not own Faking It. It belongs to MTV and it's crackhead producers. However if I did own it Season two would start alot like this..**_

"Hey, Are you down here?" Amy called down the steps of the art room.

"No, but I am down _here_!" Liam laughed up at her.

"Come help me with this?" He asked.

This was a usual thing. Liam would get inspired and they would sneak down here to work on his ideas. Last week he got upset over getting a D on his chem test and they came down here to smash a huge silver heart made of sheet metal. (Which they had built earlier that week.) Liam had started to teach Amy that art could actually be a fun thing, instead of just a _"douche bag hobby"_ as she'd so kindly put it.

"What is it?"

"It is a stereotypical representation of the 1920's.." Liam said, looking at his new project with a proud smirk.

Amy nodded at the picture and after a moment decided that she'd set his theory straight.

"It looks like a metal pole beside a hole it the wall.."

"That's because right now it _is_ a metal pole beside a hole in the wall.." He laughed "Help me finish it?"

"Tell me what to do, boss man" She smiled hopping of of the counter to get supplies.

Amy learned that she was in fact _wrong_ about Liam's hole in the wall. After a few minutes of carefully placing tape around a silhouette of a man in a hat, Liam had cut the rest of the hole out and to make it look like a person swinging from a lamp post. After three hours of the both of them painting, Liam had finally begun setting up the electrical wiring that would make the lamp light up.

"Hey give me a hand.." He said slowly lifting Amy onto his shoulder "Red to the red, blue to the blue.. They should clip together.."

After snapping the wires into place Amy waited to be put back on the ground. Liam flipped a switch that made the light come on and they both stood back admiring the piece. It was painted with mostly blues, giving it an "at Midnight and raining" look to it. The silhouette of a man in a trench coat and fedora swinging around a street lamp was cut out with a black backdrop a few inches behind it, giving it a shadowy feel. They both nodded at the piece and started to clean up.

"I talked to Karma.." Amy started.

"Oh? Hey, Where has she been?" He asked.

"Hiding, She was crying when I found her.." She said while beginning to clean out the brushes they'd used.

"Why?" As he picked up the saw and wood shavings.

"I don't know.. She said something about waking up and then started sounding like a fortune cookie factory.. Then she told me to leave so he could sleep?"

"In school?" Liam asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant though.. I have no idea.." She stretched out, leaning against the table. She really had no clue.

"Alright.. Well, It's only 7:30.. Wanna wash up real quick and grab dinner? My treat?" He smiled

"Well that's good, because there's no way I could afford to feed you.. You eat like a starved walrus."

They both laughed and cleaned up. Neither could get enough paint off to look presentable without a shower so the settled with the idea of pizza, ice cream, and Netflix at Amy's.

They'd picked up a Hawaiian with veggies for Lauren just in case she felt like joining them tonight. Which was all in good measure since she crawled into Amy's bed about three minutes after they sat down, carrying a tray or three glasses, six cherry sodas, and three spoons for the ice cream. Lauren lost a vote two to one for watching Black Swan and instead they settled in for a Tom and Jerry Marathon.

Once the clock hit eleven, Farrah shut the whole thing down, letting Lauren sneak back to her room while Liam made up his bed on the floor.

"Night Ames.."

"Night Liam."


	4. That Funny Feeling

_Just a short little teaser here for already having 1000 views within the first 24 hours! You guys are amazing! You might either hate or love me after this one! But No Worries! Next Chapter will be up before the end of the day! :)_

_Disclaimer:__** Oh please, We all know this show would be way better if I owned it. JK! Or am I? ,:3**_

Amy had a funny feeling in her stomach when she woke up today. The kind of funny feeling she gets when something is _not_ going to go her way. She's always prepared on those days. She packs extra tampons just in case, always has a change of clothes ready, packs gum, makes sure she has extra cash on her, her phone is fully charge, she always packs a charger, she's a very panicky person on those kinds of days.

However, nothing that Amy had brought would prepare her for what was waiting for her in the courtyard this morning.

"Amy! Sweetheart!" Amy and Liam both Froze, and turned to look at the woman behind them. They knew that voice all too well.

"Mrs. Ashcroft.. So nice to see you?" Amy said awkwardly as Karma's mom gave them both hugs.

"Oh, Come on Amy! Just because you and Karma are a little shaky right now doesn't mean we aren't still practically family!" Mr. Ashcroft said wrapping Amy in a tight hug.

"And Liam! So nice to see you as well! How've you been?"

"I've been great Mrs. Ashcroft.. Look I'd love to stick around and help today but Amy and I have to get to first period. We have a huge test today! Right Ames?" He said nudging her to get the hint. Even if they did have a test, Shane never let them walk in until right before the bell.

"Right! I'm so sorry.. But we'll come by at lunch! Save me a Strawberry Vanilla!" She yelled back as she and Liam marched off towards Shane's locker.

"Amy! I've been looking for you, Have you seen my CocoVana Cherry lip gloss? I think I left it on your side of the sink.." Lauren said prying her away from Liam.

"I'll catch up in a minute.." She told him before heading off towards Lauren's locker "I don't think so.. It might still be at home, But I do have your Mocha thingy. I took it a few weeks ago to make you go crazy" Amy laughed handing her the tan lip gloss tube.

"You are a jerk.. But thank you" She smiled before heading off to her first class.

Amy spun on her heel, making her way back to Shane's locker when a small hand caught her by the arm. She was pulled into a dark room and after hearing the distinct '_Click_' of the lock she felt a pair of soft lips hit her own. The mysterious stranger pulled back after a second and Amy didn't need any light to know exactly who it was.

"_Karma.._"


	5. Just the Beginning

_Whew! Get's heated in this one my friends.. And awkward o_O Here's to all my Karmy fans that were mad from the last chapter. Loves you :3 Oh! I live for some reviews guys! Come on! be brutal! x3_

_Disclaimer: __**Come on MTV! Gimme the rights! I'm better at this that you are! But seriously I own nothing..**_

_"Karma.."_

"I love you.." She whispered before crashing her lips against Amy's once again.

This kiss was like the one at the threesome. Karma felt it too. That spark, The instant _fire_ that was coming off of the two of them in waves. Amy smirked in her head '_Knew it.._'

Amy dropped the bag off her shoulder and lifted Karma onto the shelf behind her. Pulling her closer, Karma let her tongue run across Amy's lip begging for permission that she didn't need. Amy always did whatever Karma wanted.

She slid her hands to the space where Karma's shirt had ridin up , in her desperate attempt for skin on skin contact, while they fought each other for the upper hand.

Amy broke the kiss and Karma's fingers twisted in her hair as Amy kissed down her jaw. She started sucking on her pulse point and just as Karma let out a loud groan of approval the bell rang.

With both of them panting Amy began to move away, earning herself a whimper from Karma, begging her to keep going.

"_Don't stop Amy.._" And the pure seduction rolling off her tongue only made Amy want to pounce her more.

"We have class Karma.." She said it slowly, trying to make sure she _actually_ said it instead of blowing off school to sleep with Karma in the.. '_Where the hell were they?_' Janitor's closet?

Karma just nodded against her shoulder trying to catch her breath. She shoved Amy out of the closet first, (**A/N.**_ What it is with people trying to get Amy out of closets?_) allowing her to get around the corner before Karma came waltzing out.

Amy checked her appearance in the mirror by her classroom before finding Liam and Shane. She combed her fingers through her hair a few times and started chewing on her lip, getting rid of the knots Karma had put there, and giving her a reason for her lips to be a little swollen.

"Hey guys!" She said skipping up to Liam and Shane.

"What took you so long? Did Medusa hold you captive?" Shane joked. Amy was glad, if she could fool Shane, then nobody would figure it out.

"No, I just gave her her lip gloss and stopped by the bathroom. What are you so giddy about anyways?" She teased.

"Seems as though _someone_ had a date with Pablo last night.." Liam smiled.

"Like an actual date? No way!"

"That's what I said.." He added.

"Okay! Haha! We get it, I don't date.. but Pablo's really sweet and we've been getting kind of serious.." Shane said reaching up to twirl Amy's hair.

"You don't think it could be the L word do you?" Amy asked Liam.

"You mean the _dreaded_ L word?" He teased.

"Okay! You guys are mean.. I'm proud" He smiled "Lets get to class.."

The all scattered into their English class, taking the seats it the front corner near the window. Just before the final bell rang Karma hurried in locking eyes with Amy, and causing her heart to skip a beat.

"I feel like this is going to be a _long_ day.." She whispered between Liam and Shane, earning herself nods from the both of them.

"_You got it girlfriend.._"


	6. Kiss and Tell

_Another short one. Happy Birthday! To the cutie that just turned 14! X3 This chapter is her gift from me. I hope it doesn't suck o_O_

_Disclaimer:_**_Don't you wish I did own it?_**

English was easy. Amy, Liam, and Shane had been grouped together to write a scene for a play that they'd have to act out later. Amy had _actually_ managed to keep her mind off of Karma for the most part.

"Amy! I'm not British!" Liam laughed.

"Dude! Even the way you _say_ 'British' makes you sound British!" Amy explained while Shane typed his part of the story.

Shane had the _brilliant_ idea to write about two princesses from the 1800's who were madly in love but had to meet in secret because they were girls. They were also cousins, which Amy found weird, but apparently that part was "_Socially acceptable at the time_" had they been in a heterosexual relationship.

Liam left to use the restroom and Amy started tying her half of the story.

"Amy, I just got sent the _cutest_ pictures from Brenda! Wanna see?" Shane asked with a devious smirk.

"Sure?.." Amy looked at the two pictures and her eyes got wide. The first was Amy leaving the closet, and the second was Karma, looking like she just had sex.

"Alright Raudenfeld, Spill your guts.." Shane whispered as he moved his chair closer to her.

"Well.. _Karma pulled me into the closet and she kissed me and then said she loved me, So we were making out and everything was getting really heavy and we were getting all hot and bothered and then the bell rang! So I told her we had to go to class, I left first, then I fixed my hair and went to talk to you and Liam! Now I don't know what to do because Liam still loves Karma and I thought Karma liked him, But she loves me, and Liam's my best friend now, and I'm just really out of breath!_" She whispered, taking a deep breath.

Shane was surprised, not only by the information but also by the fact that Amy relayed it all to him in one breath.

"Okay, calm down.. Karma _loves_ you! That's great! Karmy's officially a go!" He smiled his reassuring smile at her.

"But Liam-"

"But Liam nothing, He's getting over her already I saw him talking to those new girls Lydia and Shauna the other day and _trust_ me. I know went Liam is flirting and he was definitely into them.." He reasoned.

"You're sure?" Amy asked, relaxing.

"Talk to him.." He shrugged and began typing as Liam sat down.

"Talk to who?" Liam asked.

"A Englishman? They'd agree that you're British.." Amy teased.

"I'm not!"

They both laughed and Amy caught Karma's eye. She blushed and turned away, stealing the computer from Shane.

"Heeyy.." He whined.

"I have a better idea.." She explained with a smile.

He leaned over to read what she was writing.

"Princess Carmen pulled Amber into the powder room and locked the door.." He smirked "You're right this _is_ better.."


	7. Trust the Way I Kiss You

_Yeah.. You'll be back to hating me for this one :)_

_Disclaimer:__** Wouldn't it be nice if I did own it?**_

Amy quickly shuffled to the back of her 3rd period Science class, avoiding eye contact at all costs..

She cursed herself for letting Karma synchronize their schedules at the beginning of the year.

She pulled out a chair and _almost_ sat down, before being tugged through a door in the back of the room, leading to the hallway.

Amy didn't even know there _was_ a door in the back of the room that lead to the hallway.

Karma obviously had though, because the next thing Amy knew she was pushed into the first floor girls bathroom.. After hearing the odd _'shoop'_ noise of the bolt lock, Amy turned around to see Karma awkwardly leaning against the door.

They both took a slow step forward, then another, until they were lazily wrapped in each other's arms beside the sink.

_"So.."_ Karma gulped.

_"So.."_

"Did you wanna.. _Talk?"_ She shrugged.

"Are you sure? That you like me like that? I mean you slept Liam and all, and you said-"

"I know what I said, Amy.." She sighed.

"Okay, _Yeah._ I slept with Liam, but so did you, and you don't have feelings for him, so that doesn't mean much anymore.. Wait, You don't have _feelings_ for him do you?"

"Karma.." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Right, focus.. Uhm.. Look I liked Liam, I liked him a lot but did I _love_ him? I mean yeah, I cared about him, but that doesn't mean I _loved_ him. I mean-"

"Karma!"

"What?" She asked.

"Your _point?"_ Amy persisted.

"Look.. I had a dream about two weeks ago.." She began "I was standing on top of this _giant_ building.. I mean _miles_ into the air and I was so scared I _literally_ couldn't even move. Then this _huge_ gust of wind came along, pushing me off the edge except.. I _didn't_ fall? Somebody pulled me off the edge before I could fly off and was holding on to me, keeping my feet on the ground. When the wind stopped, I turned around, and I saw you walking away.. You'd saved me and you walked away. I tried to stop you but you started running, and when we got to the other side of the roof, you pulled another me off the ledge.. You'd literally just been saving me the _whole_ time.."

"Then what?" Amy asked curiously.

"I woke up.. You've spent your whole life catching me before I fall Amy.. No one else has e_ver_ loved me the way that you've _always_ loved me.. When you told me you had _actual_ feelings for me, I got scared. If _you_ weren't there, who would catch me? Then.. When Liam left.. I found out. You weren't there, Amy.. _Nobody_ caught me.."

"So.. You said you loved me so I could _'Pick you up'_ again? You got my hopes up so I could be your _superhero_ again?" Amy half yelled.

"No! No, Amy! That's _not_ what I meant.." She reasured.

"Then _what_ do you mean?"

"Honestly? I have _no_ idea.. I confused myself.." She sighed "I just love you okay? Trust it? _Please?"_

"Karma-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

"Not trust _me.._ I know you don't think you can trust _me_ right now.. So just trust our kisses, Amy. I know that sounds stupid, but I love you and I can prove it when I kiss you.. I mean it this time! It's _real_ this time, Amy.."

"Then shut up and prove it, already.." Amy said before lifting Karma onto the sink and smashing their lips together.

Karma did as she was told and kissed Amy back as passionately as she could.

The kiss already had them both sweating, and in an effort to get the point across, Karma starting pulling at the end of Amy's shirt, tugging her closer to the sink.

Amy took the hint and started kissing down Karma's neck, once again hearing that wonderfully, _perfect_ moan escape her lips.

Her hands slid under Karma's shirt, trailing up her back and around to her chest.

Her fingers slowly traced the wire of Karma's bra before working .up the nerve to just discard the shirt completely.

Karma gasped at the sudden rush of cooler air flowing over her heated torso, Amy took the opportunity to kiss her again, using it as to her advantage so she could slip her tongue into Karma's mouth.

She released a loud groan, giving Amy incentive to moved down. She kissed her collarbone before reaching around to unhook her bra..

"Wait! Amy stop! Stop! _Stop.."_ Karma panted.

"What?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

"I _want_ this.."

"Good, me too" Amy replied, once again reaching for Karma's bra.

_"Amy.."_ She groaned, pulling both of Amy's hands into her lap.

"Karma?"

"I want you, but.. Not _here.."_ Karma explained "It's just.. The first time I had sex was in front of a raging thunder storm! Well.. _Sort of. M_y _point_ is.. I don't want _our_ first time to be in the first floor girl's bathroom.. This isn't even the _nicer_ bathroom!"

Amy nodded. She didn't want her first time with Karma to be in the bathroom either.

She smiled as an idea hit her.

"Are you busy right now?" She smirked

"Not at the moment" Karma laughed "I am a little naked?"

"Well put your shirt on and follow me.."

Karma did as instructed and grabbed on to Amy's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Karma asked.

"Somewhere better than a thunder box.." Amy smiled.

"So.. Are you still afraid of heights?" She smirked.

_"What.."_


	8. Girls Interrupted

_Sorry it took so long! I was having trouble figuring out how to take this. I still don't trust Karma, So I had a little help from the gang in saving Amy's butt. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but this is what you get. Be patient._

_Disclaimer:** I still don't own it! I wish I did though! Then Rita and Katie could help me with my writer's block by giving me a little.. Inspiration ;)**_

"This is _cruel,_ Amy!"

"Shut up, Okay? Just don't look down.. I've got you, I promise" Amy reassured as she tugged Karma across the cat walk on the edge of the roof.

She'd found the entrance to the room in her third week of being in High School and finally, thanks to Oliver's keys, she'd managed her way inside it.

She unlocked the door and nudged Karma through it, closing the door behind them.

"All the for a dark closet! You're kidding!"

"Shh.." Amy laughed, plugging in the string of lights she'd put up.

She flicked a switch and the entire room lit up with blue Christmas lights.

_"Whoa.."_ Karma gasped.

Amy had made her own little room up here, it had two couches, a few chairs, a mini fridge, and a microwave. A laptop sat on an old desk in the corner, for music and movie purposes.

"You could live up here.."

"That was the point.. Here, Come here.." Amy smiled, pulling Karma through a small door way.

Amy flicked another light switch and the next room lit up with electric candles. Pushed against the wall was a pull out couch, cluttered with pillows and blankets.

"Music?" Amy smirked.

Karma smiled and nodded. Amy tapped at her computer and a slowed version of _Wonder_ by _Adventure Club_ started playing.

Amy wrapped her arms around Karma's waist and Karma lead them backwards toward the bed.  
Her knees hit the mattress and Amy laid Karma's head against the pillows.

Karma pulled Amy down, kissing her, only stopping when Amy pulled her shirt off again. Karma slid Amy's jacket off, kissing her shoulder, and fiddling with the hem of Amy's tank top. Amy popped the button on Karma's jeans and unzipped them, letting her hands slide into the waist band and onto Karma's hips.

Karma pulled on the tank top and leaned in to kiss Amy's neck. Amy pulled Karma's jeans down by the knees, slightly revealing her light blue panties.

"_I love you.._" Karma whispered against Amy's lips, before kissing her again.

Amy's phone went off playing _Gucci Gucci_ by _Kreayshawn_.

_"Uhm.._ That's Shane's ringtone.." Amy smiled and tried to hide the red on her face. She hit end and sat the phone back down.

"Where were we?"

"Here.." Karma smiled and slid her hands up Amy's back, under her tank top, before pulling her down for another starved kiss.

Amy's phone rang again, this time with _Blue Jeans _by _Lana Del Rey_.

"Liam's.." Amy mumbled before hitting end again.

Karma gave her a funny look.

"Shane set it" Amy explain quickly getting back to the task at hand.

Said task being Karma's jeans, and the fact that they were still on her body.

Her phone buzzed across the table again and began playing _Stepsister's Lament_ from the Broadway production of _Cinderella_.

"Amy! Just answer it.." Karma snapped, annoyed by everyone ruining their moment.

"Hey Lauren?" Amy asked crawling off of Karma and sitting on the bed.

_'Hey Toad, Where are you?' _Lauren teased.

"The loft.. Where are you?" Amy asked avoiding questions.

'_Lunch. I grabbed you a Strawberry Vanilla..'_

"Thanks.." Amy sighed as she watched Karma pull her clothes on.

_'Hey we're going to a movie right after lunch wanna come?' _Lauren asked, taking a loud slurp of her drink right next to the phone.

"We?" Amy asked, shrugging her jacket back on.

_'Liam, Shane, Me, maybe Lolo if he can sneak out?'_

"Mind if I bring a friend?" Amy asked staring at Karma as she fixed her hair in the small mirror next to the table.

_'Sure. Oh, Just.. Not that Oliver kid. He stares..'_ Amy could practically see the judgmental look Lauren was definitely wearing right now.

"Don't worry, It's not Oliver.."

'_Hurry up then, Lunch is almost over..'_ Lauren hung up.

"Okay.. So?" Karma began.

"_So.._ Want to go see a movie with me?" Amy smiled

"Sure which one?" Karma smiled.

"I don't know. It's Liam's turn to pick and-"

"_Liam_? He's going too?" Karma cut Amy off.

"Well.. Yeah, but he's probably cool with-"

"Actually Amy.. I have to help my parents with the truck." Karma said picking up her bag and cellphone.

"Wait, Karma, I-" Karma cut her off with a kiss.

"Call me later, Okay?"

"No! Karma! What? Wh-I.. Explain! What'd I do wrong?" Amy begged.

"What? Oh, no.. No, No, No.. Baby? Don't make that face, You look like I just kicked your puppy.." Karma said pulling, Amy in for a hug.

"What did I do?" Amy tried again.

"Nothing.. It's me, Okay? It's what I did.. It's _who_ I did. I just haven't really talked to Liam about anything.. I don't want to just show up holding your hand. I'd hate myself if I messed up your guys' friendship.."

Amy nodded and slowly let Karma go. She didn't want to but she did. She'd forgotten how good it felt to hold Karma. Sure, She'd had an endless supply of Liam hugs since the wedding, and yeah, he was strong, and his body was really warm, but.. Karma was soft, and fragile, and she smelled better. Like vanilla, and honey, and natural, and.. _Karma._ Not like body spray, and acrylic paint, and boy sweat.. Just because those things smelled nice on Liam, never made them better. There was still an _edge_ in the scent that followed him around. Karma was.. Relaxing.

Amy helped Karma back up to the main roof and they kissed goodbye before Karma found there closest door to the school. Amy traveled around to a latter that lead down to the quad, just beside the food truck.

"Oh! Amy! Nice to see you! Lauren has your drink!"

"Thanks!" Amy said giving Mrs. Ashcroft a hug before heading over to Liam and Shane.

"Your beverage.." Liam teased, handing her the drink.

"Thanks, _Niles.._" She teased.

"Not British!" He laughed.

"Have you slept with Karma since the wedding?" Amy asked as soon as Shane stepped away.

Liam got a worried look on his face.

"What did you hear?" He asked gently

"I just want to know, Liam.. It's not like I'll be mad. At _you_.." She mumbled

"We were getting together every now and then, Casually.. Until a few weeks ago. Like three? She started acting all weird, and anytime I'd bring you up she'd leave.. I don't know why. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just.. Didn't really mean as much as it did before. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I'm _so_ sorry Amy.."

"It's okay.. You're a guy. You like sex.. I get it" She said, hugging him.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a guy.." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Hey Toad, Where's your friend?" Lauren smiled, as Amy and Liam detached themselves.

"Oh, Uh.. Change of plans"

"Okay, Well are you ready?"

"Ready! Let's go!" Amy smiled as Shane took her hand and skipped with her to Liam's car.

"To the movies!" Shane yelled dramatically.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!"


	9. Baby, Don't Cry

_Oh, just.. Guys, have you ever just listened to a song and been like "Oh my god! Life!" Well I heard thhe song _Jenny_ by _Lily Sevin._ It was like.. Just.. Feelings and junk. Then I thought about it and Amy just wants Karma's everything. I didn't just want this to be a sex story._

_Disclaimer:_**_ O_****_h, how I wish I owned it! This stuff would be in every episode.._**

* * *

Amy walked to school and practically _marched_ to Karma's locker. Though, once she saw the girl she was looking for, shoving her books into her already cramped locker with Amy's hoodie sleeve falling out of the side, her anger quickly faded to sadness.

"Karma?"

"Amy.. Hey" She smiled, but it fell once she saw the other girl close to tears.

"I can't do this Karma.. I came here, and I was going to be angry, I was going to yell and make a scene but.. I wanna spend my life with you. My _whole_ life, that's all I've ever wanted, and I thought when I started having these feelings.. I thought they were new but they weren't. All I want to do is hold your hand, and tell you how pretty you look, and love you, and be beside you all the time.. And that's everything I've _ever_ wanted. Liam told me you were sleeping together, and I get it if you're trying to figure things out, I do. You've always been about planning things, and being exact, and now that something comes along that you don't know how to handle.. You're trying to control it. I'm not really mad.. I'm just.. I have spent so long thinking about how amazing it would be to just hold you.. Yesterday was _great,_ it was, really.. But I don't wanna just get you in bed and call it day, Karma. I get that I'm rambling now, but when I dream about you I never dream about sex, I dream about us waking up holding each other, and I saw this movie were this couple baked a cake together and it was so _cute,_ and I wanna try baking a cake with you because the girl was laughing, and I love your laugh. I don't even know what I'm saying I just know that what I'm _trying_ to say is.. I understand if you don't want to be with me, and even if we never get together, even if I'm in love with you until the day I die, I just want to be your best friend, and see you be _happy,_ and I just.. No, I don't _just,_ I don't know! I just _love_ you!" Amy finally let her tears fall after her long and confusing rant.

Karma released a shaky breath and slightly frowned at Amy's words. She _loved_ Amy. She really _did_ love Amy, and yes, she had thought it through. Planned everything down to the exact _time_ that she would pull Amy into that bathroom and try to explain things, but she hadn't really _felt_ it..

She _knew_ she loved Amy. _Logically,_ from the way she thought about the girl in a romantic way, to her dreaming about her, to remembering Amy's laugh..  
But she hadn't really paid attention to how those things made her _feel.  
_She smiled when Amy looked back up at her, and wiped away one of the blonde's tears, before simply pressing their foreheads together.

Karma _loved_ Amy's laugh. It made her chest feel all light and at the same time felt like something was trying to push through her rib cage and escape. Even now, Karma's heart literally felt like it was trying to escape, the way Amy had stuttered, the way she had scrunched up her eyebrows, how she had talked with her hands..  
All of Amy's socially awkwardness and nervous habits had made her chest feel like it was about to implode.  
What Karma loved the most about it all, was that Amy had meant every single word..  
How she threw her own feelings out to make room for Karma's.

"Do you even _realize_ how romantic you just were?" Karma whispered. "That doesn't even _matter_ though.."

She sighed wrapping her arms around Amy's neck, keeping their heads together.

_"W-what?"_ Amy sobbed.

Karma smiled, Amy still cried like a little kid..  
She tried to look cool, and sound tough, but always happened to be betrayed by her lip quivering.

"Amy, I _love_ you. I thought about it for a _really_ long time, and when I finally _realized_ it.. I realized that I _totally_ over-thought it like I do with _everything,_ because I was looking for the details. I wanted to know _why_ you loved me, _what_ made you want to be with me, _why_ I should be with you, what would it _change,_ would it _not_ change? I had all of these answers, Amy.. Then, I thought about _how_ we would be together, what would we _do,_ how we would _work,_ I had it all planned. I finally sat down and thought about you.. I felt so _stupid_ for having to think about it all. In the end, I wanted the same thing I wanted when I started.. To be with you, and to love you, and to spend everyday in your arms. I never actually wondered _if_ I loved you or _if_ I wanted to be with you.. I already did. Even right now, my chest feels like it's going to explode.. Like, my heart's trying to break away and just give itself to you because my brain wastes so damn much time!" Karma smiled.

"W-wait.. _What?"_ Amy looked up trying to remember every word Karma just said.

She laughed.

"I just _love_ you! You big mushy, spazy, adorable.. Just, kiss me to shut me up.. _Wonderful-"_

Amy cut her off with a kiss.

It was soft, and short, but it was happy.

Amy had stopped crying, and Karma was smiling, and people were.. _Clapping?_

Amy looked around and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. People had just watched the little scene they just had and for the first time..  
For the very first time since the kiss..  
It wasn't acting, or a misunderstanding, and no one was lying, or sneaking, or anything!

Karma was just..  
_There.._  
And with Amy..  
And..  
Well, and _happy!_

Happy about something Amy did!  
Amy said!  
She kissed _Amy!_  
Smiled because of _Amy!_

She could barely wrap her head around it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lauren smiling too.  
Lauren!  
The single person in this world that hated the idea of Karma and Amy together, more than any other person on the planet, was smiling because of their mutual happiness.

_"Kiss!"_ She yelled while whipping out her phone, as did everyone else as Karma stood on her toes to level herself with Amy as they kissed, but this time she was looking at Amy.

Not Liam, not a camera, not a crowd, but Amy..  
It was like everyone around their happy little bubble was just not real.  
A trick of the light, an illusion, it was just Karma and Amy.

_"Go Karmy!"_

Or _that?_  
Just that.  
Go, what ever that was!

_"Get it, Raudenfeld!"_ She knew that voice.

She broke away to see Liam and Shane clapping with everyone else, laughing, smiling..  
Like the first time at the gym, except Liam looks like he means it.

Amy pressed her head against Karma's again and the bell rung.

Everyone filed out of the hallway except for Liam, Shane, and Lauren.

_"Finally!_ I get my lesbians back! _And_ for the riz this time!" Shane jumped and hugged them.

"I guess, I have to _actually_ take your relationship seriously now?" Lauren laughed.

"I'm happy for you two.." Liam said softly, but meaningfully.

He had a genuine smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye like he just saw something beautiful.  
Something _wonderful._

Amy broke out of Karma's grasp and hugged him.  
She hugged him like someone would hug a brother going off to college.  
One of those, thank you for being _exactly_ who _you_ are and letting me be _exactly_ who _I_ am, kind of hugs.

Karma gave him a kind of resolved side hug and a smile.

Karma had told Liam that she loved Amy a while ago.  
Not _directly,_ but from the very first time he really talked to Karma, when she had indulged herself with a bite of peanut butter, (Then spent four hours in the hospital with Amy as they gave her antibiotics for the local reaction she had to the peanuts)..  
He had known.

When Shane told him they were faking it, what had shocked him most was that he had believed so easily that Karma loved Amy.  
How someone could lie that well had him feeling a little overwhelmed.  
Soon enough he realized though, that the reason he believed it was because Karma never _did_ lie about loving Amy.  
Karma love Amy more than she loved to breathe.

Liam had seen that.

He had wallowed with Amy all those weeks, simply because Karma's love for Amy had made him realize that he wanted to be in love..  
Karma's love seemed like a good choice, because she cared about him.

Liam realized eventually that he never wanted Karma's heart, he had just wanted somebody to give a damn about him.

Amy though..  
Amy just wanted Karma to love her, to protect her heart, and in return she'd have given Karma anything, and absolutely everything she possibly_ could_ give to Karma.

"You've always kind of been made for each other.." He smiled.

"Thanks.. _Niles"_ Amy smirked, and ran to class, as Liam chased her down the hall.

"Amy, I'm not British!" He yelled.

_"So_ British!"


End file.
